


Pillow Talk

by CarryMyThoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's this little drabble thing I've come up with cause hey, I haven't written for this character. <br/>I've been obsessed with this song and I felt like it would fit him the best cause, yeah. <br/>Hope you like this and I'm super sorry for my absense! </p><p>I don't own Haikyuu!!<br/>I don't own you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this little drabble thing I've come up with cause hey, I haven't written for this character.   
> I've been obsessed with this song and I felt like it would fit him the best cause, yeah.   
> Hope you like this and I'm super sorry for my absense! 
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!!  
> I don't own you

  
**A/N: Slight NSFW; Reader is 21+**

[Listen if you like](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk)

 

~~~~~~~~  
_Climb on board_  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow

        The smell of sex and sweat assaults your nostrils as you stare up into the nothingness of your shared room. Your breaths come in deep and high, trying to calm your body from the high is just went through. Small droplets fall from your brow as you blink away the moisture. The mattress springs creak as another body lays back down from his previous position. His breaths are low and rugged as he recollects the evenings activities and what led to your current state. His urge to slide open the might stand shelf for a cigarette is killing his senses because he wants to preoccupy himself before the inevitable comes into question. 

    Once your heart rate finally slows, your throat constricts at the thought at having to ask him again. When the familiar smell of after smoke fills the room, you're able to speak.

    "Keishin," you breathe, "are you telling me the truth?"

    Inhaling slowly, Ukai hesitates with his answer, knowing that no matter what he says, it won't be what you'll want to hear. But for sake of the atmosphere and recollection of what had happened a couple minutes prior, he threw caution into the wind.

    "I have nothing to hide," he comments with a smirk of his lips.

    "Then why don't you ever have time for me anymore?" Your voice raised half an octave higher which caused Ukai to roll his eyes at you. Almost like a switch, the heated environment turned cold as ice. 

    "There you go again! Why can't you just trust me," he starts to yell, "I'm telling you, coaching volleyball and running the store isn't as easy as you think it is."

    Letting your insecurities slide, you rise up to meet him face to face, not caring that you're not covered. It's nothing he hasn't seen before. You cross your arms against your chest, hiking up your breasts in a move he knows as "She-is-pissed". 

    "Bullshit!"

  
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_

_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I love to wake up next to you_

  
Ukai runs a hand through his estranged hair, "Look, babe, I'm being honest. What more do you want me to say?" A whiff of smoke escapes his lips as he tries to lay back down. "Can't we just talk about it later? I'm really tired, the boys have been working really hard and we've got morning practice," he lingers a bit on the last phrase, lowering his voice, "but I wouldn't be opposed to round three."

    "You don't have to be there! I know you don't! You said so yourself, 'sometimes they practice on their own in the mornings' now you're going! What the hell is that?"

    "It's called being a good fucking coach, (Name)! Look, I've had it up to _here_ with you thinking I'm cheating on you. I would never do that to you, you know that. I love you too much."

    His warm, calloused hand reaches for your cheek to hold you close. You inhale his scent, smoke and cologne. A smell you will never tire of as you feel his hands enclose your face. Rough lips leave a trail of kisses down your head to your neck, and to your shoulder.  The feel of his lips all along your skin makes you release some of your anger as your arms unfold, allowing him access to your breasts. Your breath hitches as his tongue darts out onto your nipple.

    "We already did this," you whimper.

    "I don't think you were loud enough."

    "It's because I'm angry with you."

    You moan at the loss of contact as you sense him staring at you is disbelief. What more is a man to do for the woman he loves? He pushes you slightly back into the sheets. Ukai crawls out of bed and walks toward the conjoined bathroom, muttering all the way. You slam your head back into the pillow and audibly huff out loud enough for him to hear. "Keishin if you don't come back to this bed right now I swear I-"

    You hear the thud against the linens before you see what he threw. Your eyes land on a jewelry box and slowly pick it up. "If this is your way of getting me to forgive you, it's not going to work. You always get me jewelry when you mess up and it's," you pause finally opening the tiny box, "not going to work..."

       Your voice trailed off as you felt your body become small. Inside the small accessory box was a ring, and from the looks of it, it seemed quite pricey.

    Your words are stuck like honey in your throat as you try to conjure up something to say, "Babe, I, uh, this... How did you...?"

    Ukai steps out of the bathroom slowly approaches the queen sized bed. His eyebrows are furrowed together as he thinks about how to tell you everything. A scarlet hue stains his cheeks as he sees your eyes shine with wonder at the jewel in the velvet box, an innocence he rarely gets to see. "Shit, I had this whole big idea planned. Like, you would have come to a game, or a practice match or something, and then we'd win, go out to dinner to celebrate and then, BAM. I would pop out the ring and... well that's how it would have happened."

    "Keishin."

    "But you were so adamant about me cheating that, I don't know! I panicked and thought if you didn't believe me now, then I would never be able to ask you to spend forever with me."

    Without hesitation, you slip the ring onto your finger and wrap your arms around his neck and bring him in for a passionate kiss. You break for air only to leave a trail of hot breaths on his ear to whisper, "I'm ready for round three."

  
_So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that feels so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking in fighting on_  
_It's a paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's a paradise, and it's our war zone_

  
Your body awakens early in the morning to the grazing touch of your now fiance's fingers touching the inside of your thigh, making you shudder in anticipation. You moan, awaiting for what is to come next when you feel his fingers near your now eager core. His breath trails up the front of your body leaving you panting and wanting more from him. 

    "So, future Mrs. Ukai, what would you like for breakfast?"

    "You're not going to morning practice?"

    He kisses your jaw seductively, "No, I decided to spend some much needed time with my future wife. Doing extra hours at the store for that ring has made me a very needy man."

    


End file.
